Talk:Sword of Damocles
Romaji I think the romaji is wrong.. Because when I watch episode 7, when Blue King enters and his sword appears, I think I heard Kuro said "Tsurugi" not "Ken". So I think it needs revision. 15:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :I've been having the same thought since as early as the release of Episode 1. The literal translation will be looked into shortly. : Shiro's Sword Why hasn't anyone put in Shiro's sword. It appears on episode 7. Someone please update the page with his sword. Because I can't do it myself. Thanks. 18:05, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Silver Clan's Sword of Damocles Image I believe the image for the Silver Clan's Sword of Damocles should be changed to a slimmed down version of Sword of Damocles.png from its current Sword of Damocles.png image. This is my reasoning: In the K Project anime, episode 11 is when Isana remembers everything as Adolf Weismann. The true Sword of the Silver Clan, as it's being implied since the characters talk about that "silver light" that was engulfing the sword beforehand and the fact Isana was wrapped in a white light (which we later assert is the Silver Aura of the Silver Sanctum, due to episode 12, when Isana makes SEPTER 4's lieutenant a temporary clansmen), is released around 21:30 and from there, around 22:00, Isana explains how he's actually Adolf Weismann, the Silver King. The Adolf's Sword of Damocles image that's being currently used is actually just something Neko made up with her sensory interference power in episode 07 around 13:00, as it's revealed soon after around 13:32 when the Isana projection immediately disappears (with the same after effect as every dispelled projection from Neko) once Kuroh escapes. If someone thinks otherwise, please enlighten me. I just got into this series quite recently (mainly due to the fact K: Return of Kings came out this week), so I'm not too clear on the order of materials to go through. I could always use a little input on the proper order to get into this series! (^-^) Setsu 07:47, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Green Clan's Sword of Damocles Here's the image for Nagare Hisui's Sword of Damocles: Reference is: K: Return of Kings Episode 7 @ 16:14 Setsu 05:01, November 15, 2015 (UTC) I got a clearer (frontal) image of his sword from Episode 8... should I replace the current one? Setsu 04:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Grey Clan's Sword of Damocles I have a pretty small image of Iwa's Sword of Damocles also from K: Return of Kings Episode 7 @ 21:40... should I upload that as a placeholder for now? Setsu 05:14, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Placeholders are more than welcome when it comes to things like this, especially since the best image available for the Colourless King is as small it is.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 05:18, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Here it is: I'm sure we'll see a better version in Episode 8 from the looks of how things are going. Hehe.. So exciting. Setsu 05:21, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Red Clan's Sword of Damocles Shouldn't we add Anna's Sword of Damocles to the page? Her sword is quite different from Mikoto's after all. Maybe we can turn it into a mini gallery or something? Setsu 23:35, November 22, 2015 (UTC) I've been debating adding it but it should be fine to replace Mikoto's sword with Anna's, since hers appears to be the complete, undamaged form of the Red sword.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 00:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) OK, I'm not sure what's going to happen to Mikoto's sword image, but, I'm changing the image to Anna's.Setsu 00:35, November 23, 2015 (UTC) I believe adding it to his main page should suffice.AllAlongInGlass (talk) 01:54, November 23, 2015 (UTC)